Stuntman III: Ignition
by TheBandit08
Summary: The boys are back and this time it's take no prisoners.
1. Preview

Author's note: This is the preview of the next story in the series. Enjoy!

Preview

_Fade In._

A black and white photograph sits next to a trophy. The picture shows a young man and woman with a small child. As the photo is shown, a narrator is heard.

"He's saved the world."

The camera pans in on the trophy. It reads, CANNONBALL RUN 2009-1ST PLACE.

"He conquered the Cannonball."

The scene then switches show flashes of a car chase.

"But, now, he faces his toughest challenge yet."

The scene changes to show one semi hitting another one off a cliff.

"And the only way to solve it is to re-live the past."

The scene cuts to show the interior of a garage. It is the same place where the photograph is.

A silhouette of a man enters the garage. He reaches over and removes the tarp off of a car.

The camera focuses in on the front grill. The title of the movie appears on the front.

**STUNTMAN III: IGNITION **

"This time it's take no prisoners."

_Fade Out._


	2. He's Back

Chapter 1: He's Back

Los Angles, California

The night air was still as pop music filled the air. In a section of downtown, a group of people had gathered with their import cars to race.

Among them were Craig McKidd and his friend Rob Johnson. The two were trying to get a race together, but currently they only had four cars. They needed five.

"I don't know, Rob. I've about asked everyone and no one want to race these guys," Craig said.

He was referring to the four guys who stood by their cars at the makeshift start/finish line.

"Come on, McKidd, let's get this show on the road," a young guy who stood by his import said.

"Hold, Nick, unless you find a fifth, you can't race. Got it?" Rob replied.

The other three nodded their heads in agreement.

"Let's just hope you get us a challenge since the last guy you got sucked," another guy named Dean said.

The crowd laughed in response. Craig just threw him a dirty look.

"Hang on, I've got an idea. If I get someone, you'll race him no questions asked?" Rob asked the group.

"Yea, bring him on," Nick said.

"Ok," Rob said. He turned and walked away from the start line to where his Firebird was parked. He leaned in the window and grabbed the CB mic.

"Breaker, Breaker, Stuntman do you read me? It's Big Brother. Come Back."

"10-4 Big Brother, I read you loud and clear," a voice responded.

"You want to have some fun?"

"Absolutely."

Rob took a few minutes to explain the directions to the mystery driver.

He then returned to the line to wait.

About ten minutes later, a rumble started to drown out the music.

The group of young kids looked around for the source.

Suddenly out of the darkness, a car appeared.

It was an orange and black 1970 Dodge Challenger R/T.

"There's your fifth," Rob said.

The Challenger put right in the middle of the four cars.

He did not turn his engine off; however, instead he rolled his window down slightly and handed a wad of money to Rob.

"Hey, what's his deal?" Nick asked.

"He doesn't do a lot of talking. So, pay up or get off the line," Rob responded.

Nick gave a face and handed over a wad of cash. The other three drivers did the same.

With the money now set, Craig gave a signal to a young woman who walked up with a red rag as a make-shift flag.

As she dropped the flag, the Challenger's window came down slightly. Music filled the night air.

_When I get high  
I get high on speed  
Top fuel funny __car's__  
A drug for me  
My heart, my heart  
Kickstart my heart_

The Challenger nose kicked skyward as the rear tires spun and smoked. The jump gave the car about a four to five car length lead off the line.

_Always got the cops  
Coming after me  
Custom built bike doing 103  
My heart, my heart  
Kickstart my heart_

The four drivers and the crowd watched the car pull away into the distance.

"Ok, time to pour on the steam," Nick said to himself. He reached down to the center consul and pulled the compartment open.

A set of three buttons popped up. They were numbered 1, 2, and 3.

He waited until the button marked 1 light up then hit it. His car lurched forward from the nitrous boost.

_Ooh, are you ready girls?  
Ooh, are you ready now?  
Ooh, yeah  
Kickstart my heart  
Give it a start  
Ooh, yeah, baby  
Ooh, yeah  
Kickstart my heart  
Hope it never stops  
Ooh, yeah, baby_

The other three drivers also engaged their nitrous systems.

Now at the end of the street the cars were on was an orange construction barrel. The objective was simple. Make the 180 degree turn and come back to the start line. As the cars came to the corner, the Challenger driver let off a little bit.

The driver in last place, his name was Yenko, thought he could gain ground by taking the corner hard.

Unfortunately, he was going too fast to make it. As he hit the brakes, the car fish tailed and bicycled rolling the car over and out of the race.

Seeing his fellow driver's mistake, Nick and the other two guys slowed down quicker. The four cars negotiated the turn and lined up for the run to the finish.

_Skydive naked  
From an aeroplane  
Or a lady with a  
Body from outerspace  
My heart, my heart  
Kickstart my heart  
Say I got trouble  
Trouble in my eyes  
I'm just looking for Another good time  
My heart, my heart  
Kickstart my heart_

_Ooh, are you ready girls?  
Ooh, are you ready now?  
Ooh, yeah  
Kickstart my heart  
Give it a start  
Ooh, yeah, baby  
Ooh, yeah  
Kickstart my heart  
Hope it never stops  
Ooh, yeah, baby_

Nick seized his opportunity and hit his second stage of NOS and shot out into the lead.

The other two drivers had only one stage of NOS and they had used it up, so they had no chance.

Nick knew he had to pull farther ahead of the Challenger. He hit his last stage and gained a four car length lead.

_When we started this band  
All we needed, needed was a laugh  
Years gone by...  
I'd say we've kicked some ass  
When I'm enraged  
Or hittin' the stage  
Adrenaline rushing  
Through my veins  
And I'd say we're still kickin' ass_

The Challenger driver knew he was behind. However, he just cracked a smile. "Too soon junior," he said to himself.

He reached down and flipped a switch on the dashboard. When the light beside it flashed green, he hit the red button on his shifter.

_Ooo, ahh, kickstart my heart  
Hope it never stops  
And to think, we did all of this...  
To rock_

_Kickstart my heart_

**Kickstart My Heart by Motley Crue**

The large supercharger on the Hemi motor wined while the Mopar classic shot forward. The car slingshotted around Nick's car and beat him to the line by half-a-car length.

Nick was speechless.

The two stopped their cars as Craig, Rob, and the rest of the group ran over to them.

As Craig approached the car, the driver's door opened. A man in his mid-40's stepped out. He was wearing a brown faded leather jacket with a white T-shirt underneath. He also wore a pair of dark sunglasses, a pair of faded cowboy boots, and a dark brown cowboy hat.

"Here you go, Jack. Hell of a job," Craig said.

He handed the wad of money to Jack who accepted it.

Jack nodded a thank you and started back toward the car. However, Nick still wanted something.

"Hey, I'm not threw with you old man," he said as he stepped in front of him.

Nick brought his fist back and tried to swing at Jack. But, Jack grabbed his fist and twisted his arm behind his back. Nick fell to the ground it pain.

Jack turned around and looked at the fallen kid. "Next time, don't call me old man, ok?"

He then got back into the car and left with the rest of the crowd.

TO BE CONTINUED…

Author's Note: I don't own the song. Please review and comment. Future chapters coming soon.


	3. Here We Go Again

Chapter 2: Here We Go Again

About 40 miles north of Nellis Air Force Base, Nevada

A black 2000 Chevy Tahoe with black tinted windows travels along a small dirt road at about 45mph.

Behind the wheel is Charlie Bilkens, seated next to him is Bill Wilburn.

"Are you sure this is the right area?" Bill asked Charlie.

"It's supposed to be. Todd said it was about 40 miles north of Nellis."

"I just hope your right."

The truck slowed down and turned to the right as the road curved. Up ahead was an old iron fence. A large rusted gate hung open.

A rusted sign barely visible hung to the right of the gate.

It read: NO TRESSPASSING!

The Chevy pulled into the area. The area was an abandoned airstrip.

After passing a large hanger, the two federal agents noticed something on the old runaway.

A black and white 1997 Chevy Camaro sat at the end.

"What the hell?" Bill questioned.

All of the sudden, the Camaro rocketed toward them.

The two watched the car approach. Then Charlie noticed something.

"Hey, isn't that a P-51 Mustang?" he asked.

He point out the window. Bill looked over. As the two watched, the plane, a silver 1944 P-51 Mustang, came out of the sky and buzzed along side of the Camaro.

The two vehicles passed the stopped Tahoe. When the two reached the end of the runaway, the Camaro slammed on the brakes and the Mustang pulled back into the sky.

The Camaro doubled-back toward the Tahoe stopping alongside it.

Bill and Charlie exited the truck. At this point, Todd Jones exited the Camaro.

"Well, what a surprise! What are you guys doing here?" he asked.

"Hey, Todd. We came to ask Jack something. Whose plane was that?" Charlie asked.

"That was Jack. He was trying to adjust his airspeed indicator. He'll be landing shortly."

As if on cue, the Mustang came down smoothly touching down on the rundown runway.

The pilot maneuvered the aircraft over to the parked cars.

As the aircraft came to a rest, the canapé slid back.

A man in a black leather jacket and jeans climbed out of the craft. It was Jack Williams.

"Well, look who it is. What are you guys doing here?" Jack asked.

"Well, Jack, we need your help," Bill replied.

"About 3 years ago, the Marine Corp built a revolutionary new weapon. They nicknamed it project X. At the time it was the most sophisticated weapon in the Corp. The weapon was manufactured in L.A. However, the Marines needed to find someone to bring it across country."

The three listened as Bill continued.

"Although, we found drivers who could easily transport the weapon. None of the them ever made it to the 'starting line'. They all met with mysterious accidents. Now, given your track record with us, we were hoping you could get the weapon and bring it to the destination."

Bill stopped and looked at Jack.

"Well, I don't know Mr. Wilburn. What would I use to transport the weapon?"

"Well, we managed to package it in an 18-wheeler trailer. So, what do you say you up for it?"

Jack looked over at Todd and then back at Bill.

"If I do it, I have two conditions," he said.

"What?" Charlie asked.

"One, Todd comes with me and two, I use my own truck."

"Done. Shall we go?" Bill asked as he opened the rear door to the Tahoe.

Jack reached over and shut the door.

"No, I'm taking my own car. We'll see you in L.A.

TO BE CONTINUED…

Author's Note: I know this is short, but I need it that way. Please comment. More to come. Thanks.


	4. Time to Get to Work

Chapter 3: Time to Get To Work

A warehouse just outside of downtown Los Angles,

Marine Corp soldiers hurried about prepping the waiting 18-wheeler trailer for transport.

Todd, Bill, and Charlie stood at the entrance to the large building.

"How long did he say he was going to be?" Charlie asked Todd.

"He said 15 minutes but I don't know."

"There he is now," Bill pointed out.

The trio watched as a black Freightliner truck pulled up and began to back-up to the trailer.

One of the soldiers guided the truck up to the trailer connection.

The soldier than reached out and lowered the trailer onto the truck. The two slammed together.

The cab door then swung open as Jack climbed out.

"Well, that ought to do it. I just have a few things to take care of before we hit the road," he said.

"Ok, Jack, we'll see you in Washington. Drive safe!" Charlie said as Bill and he left the warehouse.

After the federal agents left the warehouse, Jack pulled Todd aside.

"Ok, Todd, I want you drive behind the semi. You're going to be a block."

As he continued, Jack pulled out a car key. "So, I want you to use this."

Todd stared in amazement. "Jack, are you really going to let me do this?!"

"You bet I am."

"Wow, I can't believe you're going to let me use the Charger!" Todd said in disbelief.

Jack laughed to himself.

"It will be a cold day in hell before I let you drive that. I'm letting you use the red Chevelle I've got. You really think I would let you use the Charger yet?"

Todd groaned and walked away. "Damn I thought I was going to get to drive it."

Barstow, California

The sun deflexed off of the faded paint of the junk cars. Medal moaned under the stress of the steel crushing plate.

A black four-door Chevy Tahoe pulled into a clearing off to the side of the crusher. When it came to a stop, two men exited.

One had a gray suit on with a dark gray hat; the other had a brown suit on. The one with the gray suit held up a piece of paper.

"Well, this is where it says to meet him. And it looks like it's about 3 now," he said.

"I don't know, Ernie. This doesn't seem like a good idea to me," the other man said.

"Look, Sam, this is the only way we'll be able to get the military vehicle for Simms. He told us to go through this guy," Ernie replied.

Sam shook his head and turned back to the opening.

The two waited. Suddenly, they heard someone approach them from behind. The two well dressed men spun around.

In the shadow of the pile of cars, we the outline of a man.

"So, the guest of honor has arrived. What are you doing over there? Come here into the light so we can see you," Ernie asked their mystery guest.

"I'm afraid I can't do that. In order to do what my clients want I must stay hidden," the man said.

"Well, you know our boss's offer. Do you accept it?" Sam asked.

"I'm pleased with your boss's offer and I'm more than happy to accept; however, I do ask for a single favor," the man said.

"What is that?"

"I wished to do it my way."

"Well, than I guess we have a deal, Mr.?" Ernie asked.

"Please, just call me the Trucker."

TO BE CONTINUED…

Author's note: Well here is the next chapter. Remember to r and r. I hope to have more done by next week.


	5. Eastbound and Down

Author's Note: The following chapter and song used is in tribute to the late Jerry Reed.

Chapter 4: Eastbound and Down

I-15 just outside of Las Vegas, Nevada

It had been about 5 hours since Jack and Todd had left the warehouse in LA. The truck and car duo had managed to make to Las Vegas in the 5 hours.

However, they were not alone. Each man had passengers with them. In the truck was Jack and Tony, a 25-year-old Marine. Tony job was to look out for Jack. Although, Jack had tried to persuade Bill and Charlie to let him ride alone the Marine Corp would not allow it.

Tony also was armed. He had a 9-mm handgun in his waste holder and a 12-gauge shotgun in his lap.

The Chevelle which followed had three people in it. Todd; Carry, who despite a protest from Todd came anyway; and David, who Todd wanted to bring as back-up.

The three had some weapons in the trunk of the red muscle car but none up front with them.

Currently both vehicles had their CB on channel 5 and Jack had set the mic next to the radio so the other could hear the songs that were playing.

"Alright guys, this is for the game," Jack said to the trio. "You get this one right you win."

The trio leaned in close to the receiver.

Music slowly came out the speakers.

_East bound and down, loaded up and truckin'  
a'we gonna do what they say can't be done  
We've got a long why to go and a short time to get there  
I'm east bound just watch ol'Bandit run_

_Keep your foot hard on the peddle...son, never mind them brakes  
let it all hang out cause we've got a run to make  
The boys are thirsty in Atlanta,and there's beer in Texarcana  
and we'll bring it back no matter what it takes_

East bound and down, loaded up and truckin'  
a'we gonna do what they say can't be done  
We've got a long way to go and a short time to get there  
I'm east bound just watch ol'Bandit run ......

As the solo of the song played, the trio discussed what it might be.

"What do you think, David? Should we go for that answer?" Todd asked.

"It's up to you. What do you think, Carry?" David asked the lady.

"Let's go with it," she said.

Meanwhile the song continued.

_Old Smokey's got them ears on, he's hot on your trail  
and he ain't gonna rest 'till you're in jail  
So you gotta dodge him.... you gotta duck him  
You've gotta keep that diesel truckin....  
just put that hammer down and give it hell_

East bound and down, loaded up and truckin'  
a'we gonna do what they say can't be done  
We've got a long way to go and a short time to get there  
I'm east bound just watch ol'Bandit run

**Eastbound and Down by Jerry Reed**

As the song finished, Tony picked up the microphone.

"Well, guys, what's your guess?" he asked.

Carry picked up the mic. "I think we're going to go with 'Eastbound and Down' by Jerry Reed," she replied.

The radio went silent. Tony looked over at Jack. Jack nodded at him silently.

"Well, YOU'RE CORRECT!" he said.

The trio cheered and celebrated their triumph. However, it was to be short lived.

While they celebrate, Jack glanced in his driver side mirror. A two-door brown 1987 Chevy Monte Carlo SS was closing in on the Chevelle fast.

Before he had a chance to say a word to the trio, the Monte Carlo rammed the back end of the Chevelle.

"What the..?" David said.

Todd quickly tried to maneuver over to the shoulder to try and shake the Monte Carlo. However, the Monte was quicker.

It got to the left-rear quarter panel of the Chevelle and forced it into a spin. Unfortunately, the car did not come around all the way. Instead, the driver's door was now directly in the path of the Monte.

The Monte's driver quickly got back in the gas and began to push the Chevelle. Todd tried repeatedly to get out of the spot by hitting the gas. Each time, however, the Monte accelerated quicker.

Jack, seeing this, quickly hatched a plan. He reached for the radio.

"Breaker, Breaker, Todd can you hear me?"

Todd hearing the radio picked up the mic with one hand keeping the other on the wheel. Carry and David meanwhile hung on for dear life.

"Yea, Jack, I read you," he responded.

"Listen, Todd, the next time he lets off the gas floor it. You understand?"

"Yea, Jack, I'm going to try."

Todd set down the mic and placed his right floor directly above the gas pedal. David having heard the conversion turned his head to watch the Monte and give Todd the signal.

It seen like forever before the Monte driver let off. As soon as he did, David yelled for Todd to floor. Todd slammed his foot on the gas pedal. The Chevelle leaped forward.

Jack, seeing the Chevelle move out of the way, slammed the semi into emergency.

The truck's tired smoke and shook as the truck slowed down.

The Monte Carlo never stood a chance. The driver tried valiantly to stop the car.

But, the car went headlong into the back of the truck exploding on impact.

Meanwhile, Jack grabbed a gear and pulled the truck away. Todd corrected the Chevelle and followed on.

Tony turned and looked at Jack.

"I guess I know why they want you to drive this truck and not me. Have you ever driven before?" he asked.

"A little bit here and there," Jack replied.

"Well, let's hope that's the last problem we have."

"Tony, I think they've just begun."

TO BE CONTINUED…


	6. The Mystery Deepens in the Midwest

Chapter 5: The Mystery Deepens in the Midwest

Lawrence, Kansas

"Hey, Todd, Jack, you guys want something?" Carry asked standing in front of the Chevelle.

"Yea, get me the usual honey," Todd replied. Jack just nodded no.

As Carry walked away, the two looked back of the Kansas road map on the trunk of the red Chevy.

"Ok, our best bet is to continue on I-335 to I-70 which will take us into Missouri," Jack said pointing at the interstate on the map.

"Are you sure we should stick to the main roads especially after the attack on these guys?" Tony asked while pointing at Todd and David.

"Well, right now it's the only idea I've got. Besides, they would probably still come after us even if we used a back road."

Jack folded up the map and placed in the backseat of the Chevy. He then went back to the semi and proceeded to check the tire pressures.

"What's bugging him?" Tony asked.

Todd just shook his head.

Carry meanwhile came out of the gas station convenience store. She carried a Diet Pepsi in one hand and two regular Pepsis in the other. She handed a drink to Todd and David and then opened the Diet Pepsi.

"So, did you get any word from Bill or Charlie on where we're supposed to meet them when we get to Washington?"

"Not yet. Their still trying to find a safe and secure spot to hand the truck to the Marine Corp," David responded.

"Let's hope they find one before we get there," Todd said as he got into the Chevelle.

NSC headquarters, Washington D.C.

"Sir, we have the autopsy report on Greg Burns," the assistant said to Charlie as he walked down the hall toward Bill's office.

"Good, set it on my desk and I'll look at when my meeting is over," he said.

"But, Mr. Bilkens, I think you see this right away."

Charlie stopped and sighed. "Alright, hand it to me."

The assistant handed Charlie the cream colored folder he had under his arms. Charlie began reading the top page.

"Is this report correct?" he asked the man puzzled.

"This is what I got from the lab."

Charlie though for a minute. "Ok, I want to have the doctor see me and Bill in Bill's office in 3 minutes."

The assistant nodded in understanding. He then took off toward the lab.

Charlie meanwhile took the folder down to Bill's office. He reached the end of the hallway and knocked on the door at the end.

"Come in, Charlie. I've been expecting you," Bill said.

Charlie opened the door and walked into the spacious office. He walked over to the available seat.

"Bill, the autopsy report just came back on Greg Burns," he said.

"Ok, now let's get to back to trying to find a place to meet Jack and the others for the exchange."

Bill reached into the middle drawer on his desk and pulled out a map of Washington D.C. Then picking up a pencil, he began to circle possible interception points.

"I don't think you understand, Bill," Charlie said. "Here read this." He tossed the file on to the desk on top of the map.

Bill, with a surprised look on his face, reached over and grabbed the file. He opened the file and screened the front page.

"It this actuate?" he asked.

"That's what I'm trying to find out for myself. I sent Jenkins to find the doctor and bring him here."

"Never mind that. We'll have to go see him ourselves. If that information is correct, Jack and the others are in real danger."

The two men looked at each other and booked it out of the office.

The border between Kansas and Missouri

"How much longer till we have a visual?"

"About 10 minutes."

"Good, Jim. This time the 'Stuntman' will pay for what he did to me."

TO BE CONTINUED…

Author's note: I know it's short but, the next chapter will be longer that's why I made this short. It's sort of a transition chapter.


	7. Do You Remember the 90's?

Chapter 6: Do You Remember the 90's?

Columbia, Missouri

The sun hung high in the sky. The semi rode smoothly over the highway with the Chevelle in toe.

Behind them however, trouble was brewing.

Two large moving trucks were moving quickly up. One was in the far right lane; the other in the middle lane. As the two approached the Chevelle, the one in the middle lane moved over in front of the Chevy cutting it off.

"What the fuck?!" David said behind the wheel. Since the stop in Kansas, David had taken the wheel of the Chevy.

He corrected the car. Now the Chevy was blocked from the lead truck by the two moving trucks.

As this was going on, Jack and Tony watched from the side mirrors of their truck.

"What do you think, Jack? Another attack," Tony asked.

Before Jack had a chance to answer, one of the moving trucks rammed the back of the truck.

"I think that's a yes," Jack responded.

The two trucks then moved up on each side of Jack's truck. At the same time, the two trucks sandwiched the truck. Meanwhile another semi passed the Chevy and moved in behind Jack's truck.

This truck came up and rammed the back of the NSC truck.

Jack knew he was in trouble. The three trucks were attempting to ram the semi into submission. He scanned the horizon looking for something to save him. About 3 miles down the road, he saw it.

Up ahead, the road dropped down with a guardrail and cliff on one end and a hilly wall on another end.

As the four trucks approached the downgrade, the truck in the rear moved in front of Jack's truck. The three were trying to now make a rolling roadblock and try and stop the truck before the downgrade.

Jack seizing the opportunity decided to "help" the lead truck down the grade.

As the driver slowed for the hill, Jack hit the accelerator to the floor board. The lead truck's brakes smoked and the truck dragged across the pavement.

The trucker on the left side of the NSC truck radioed the lead trucker.

"George, watch your brakes. Don't burn them up."

The lead truck radioed back. "I'm trying Jim. He's pushing me down the grade."

"Watch this," Jack said to Tony. He grabbed the wheel and slowed turned the truck to the left as he did the trailer of the lead truck kicked out to the left. The lead driver tried desperately to pull away but he couldn't.

"Got to love a Caterpillar engine," Jack said.

The strain was too much on the lead truck's trailer connecter. The connection snapped and the trailer came loose.

Jack turned the truck to the left and pushed detached trailer to the right. The truck directly to Jack's right didn't stand a chance. As he turned to avoid the out of control trailer, he crashed through the guardrail and the truck fell out of sight.

Meanwhile the lead truck picked up speed and disappeared into the horizon.

"He has to be careful. If he can't grab that gear, he'll crash," Jack said to Tony.

Meanwhile, the other truck driver pulled up on Jack's left. The two rigs ran side-by-side. Up ahead was a fuel station. At the other end of the station was a fuel-tanker trailer.

As the two trucks approached the station. An ice truck approached from the other direction. The other moving truck seeing the forthcoming head-on crash steered into the station.

However, he saw the fuel trailer too late. The truck smashed into the trailer and exploded in a big fireball.

"Damn!" Todd said as the Chevy passed the service station.

Meanwhile, the lead truck driver was still trying to grab the gear. But, he was going too fast.

Up ahead was a wide construction trailer. The trailer was sitting in a blocked off lane that was going to be worked on.

The driver tried to slow down but he had too much speed. The rig hit a dirt mound in front of the trailer and flipped onto its roof as it smashed through the trailer.

As Jack came upon the wreck, he turned to Tony.

"Remember what I said about the gear?"

"I see," Tony said.

"Tisk Tisk."

One half-hour later

"Say that again?" Jack said. Currently the group had stopped in Saint Peters, MO and had Charlie and Bill on speaker phone.

"The man who we thought was Greg Burns isn't. His name is Steve Wilson. He's a con-artist."

"Well if that's true what about Kate? Is she really Kate Burns?" Todd asked.

"I'm afraid not. She is Wilson's wife, Melissa," Bill chimed in.

"Then what about Burn's?" David asked.

"Well, we checked records and haven't found anything on him. We were hoping that you could shed some light on the issue, Jack," Charlie asked.

"I was hoping it wouldn't come to this," Jack said as he turned away.

"You knew didn't you?" David said.

"Yea, I knew," he said.

"And if you guys want to sit down I'll explain everything."

Todd, Carry, Tony, and David all took a seat either on the Chevy's hood or on the ground in front of the car. Bill and Charlie listened intently on the phone.

"You see I haven't been total honest with you guys. I used to be a drag racer and yes, I did used to be a stuntman. But, I haven't told you the whole story about the accident at Skull Flat Drag strip."

Jack continued on.

"On that day, I didn't run in that race. Instead I was behind the start line cheering a friend of mine on. His name was Greg Burns. You see, Greg was a driver not a crew member. I had got him into the sport after he lost his job. He was in the left lane and looking for his first major finals win."

The group watched as Jack continued on.

"After the burnout, I approached the car and asked him how it felt. He asked me why the steering felt so loose. I told him that I didn't check that. Roger Stills, a good friend of mine, had checked that and so I asked him to talk to Greg. I never heard what they said to each other."

"After the conversion, the cars lined up and the light went green. The rest of the story you know. The car careened across the track and crashed into the stands. What you don't know is I never saw the bodies after the crash. The cops told me that my wife and son were dead but deep down I didn't believe them."

The group sat in shock.

"What happened to Burns?" Todd asked.

"Well after the funeral I didn't want to hear anything he had to say. However, I knew I had to hear his side of the story. He told me that the steering bolt had come apart. I never believed him. Instead, I took the word of my closest friend, Roger."

"About a week after the crash, I decided to look into the crash myself. I came across the NHRA's report on the crash and they said it appeared the steering bolt had broke apart just as Greg had said. When I went to talk to him about it, he was nowhere to be found. Two weeks later they found Roger's car at the bottom of pond about two miles from Greg's house."

As Jack finished up the story, he looked out to the horizon.

"The police said they had found a body. I knew as soon as they said that that Roger had gotten to Greg before I could. After that, I knew what happened that April day. About a week ago, before I got the call for this mission, I received a call from an old friend named Jim Millen. He told me that not only was Roger alive but that my family was too and that Roger was keeping them in hiding and waiting for a chance to get back at me."

"I think this is Roger who is after us. It's always been him."

No one said a word as Jack finished.

"Well, now that we know who we're after what do you plan to do, Jack?"

"Well, I've got a plan it's risky but it might work. You guys up for it?"

"You bet we are Jack," Todd said.

TO BE CONTINUED…

Author's Note: Well there is the next chapter. I should be done with the story shortly and yes there will be bonus chapters.


	8. The Final Showdown

Chapter 7: The Final Showdown

Skull Flats (northeast of Princeton, Indiana)

"Is everything set?" Jack said into the radio.

"Sure is, Jack. We are good to go. Now we just wait," Charlie said back over the radio.

It had been 3 hours since Jack had told the real story to the rest of the group. Since then, they had spent the remaining time setting up Jack's plan.

The semi-truck rode down the flat land with the Chevy in tow. The two vehicles went about 5 miles one direction then doubled back.

While they did this, Charlie, Bill, and a number of NSC agents along with the local authority laid in wait.

Suddenly, a black Ford Explorer and about 5 other cars pulled into the flat vacant land.

"Heads up, we've got some activity here," Bill said into the strike teams walkie talkie.

As the cars moved in behind the truck, a voice broke over the CB radio.

"Alright, Jack, enough with the introductions. You know why I'm here so give me the truck and I'll let your lovely family go," the voice said.

Jack recognized the voice immediately and quickly responded. "Not so fast, Roger, how do I know they are still alive."

"I see you're still as cautious as ever, but I'm a man of my word." He paused for a minute. Then he could be heard talking to someone. "Ok, honey, talk nice and slowly and don't try any funny stuff."

He handed the microphone over to someone. "Jack?" the female voice said.

When Jack heard the voice, he almost dropped the receiver.

"Jo?" he asked the emotion clearly in his voice.

"Yes, Jack, it's me. It's good to hear your voice again," she said.

Jack tried to contain himself. He knew he had to finish this.

"They you go, Jack. Now can I have my truck?" Roger cut it.

"Not until I see them," Jack responded.

"Ok, one look that's all," he said.

The back rear window of the Ford opened. An older woman with blonde hair stuck her head out.

That was all Jack needed to see. That woman was only one person, his wife Joann.

"Now, your kid is here too. He's in the other car. Now, stop the truck and walk away and I'll release your family."

As Roger finished his comments, something interrupted him. The van behind them was coming up fast.

Roger reached down and picked up the walkie talkie in the floor of the Explorer.

"Jenkins, Jenkins, what the hell are you doing?!" Suddenly, the van slammed into the Ford causing it to jump back and forth.

The two men in the front seat turned around along with Joann and Roger. Looking right back at them with his smiling face was Tony, the Marine. Sitting beside him was 15-year old Dale Williams, Jack's son.

"Son of a bitch, IT'S A TRAP!!" Roger yelled.

As if on cue, a black car smashed out of the back doors of the truck. It was a 1968 Dodge Charger R/T.

"Get us out of here," Roger said to the driver.

As the Explorer started to accelerate, Bill and Charlie and the rest of the authorities moved out of their hiding places.

The Charger, meanwhile, pulled up alongside of the Ford. As it did, Joann moved about the back of the truck trying to force the back door open. Then without warning, the door blew out as the SUV shook.

Outside the truck, the Charger shook from the hit. As this went on, the Chevelle and the NSC and the police took down Roger's henchmen.

As the Chevy came to a stop, Todd jumped out. He jogged over to the now stopped semi and opened the driver's door.

"Carry, you ok?" he said.

"Piece of cake," Carry said as she exited the cab.

"Yeah, well I hope the rest of the plan does."

Meanwhile, Joann fought to get over to the opened passenger door. The door was no longer there though.

She finally managed to punch out the one guard and toss him into Roger's lap.

"Damn it," he said trying to pry the big guy off of him.

The Charger pulled up alongside the Ford lining up the hood with the gap in the SUV.

Joann realized the only way she could save herself was to do the unthinkable.

She lunged back and jumped for the hood of the car.

Her feet hit the car's hood with a thud. As soon as she hit the hood, the Charger slowed down.

Seeing the passenger door window open, she crawled across the hood and climbed in the window.

As she did, she began to speak. "Thank you, J… Wait you're not Jack."

She instead came face to face with David.

"No I'm not. I'm a friend of your husbands. Don't worry about your son either he's in good hands."

"I know that, but where's Jack?"

As she finished, she noticed something coming out of the sky.

"Is that what I think it is?" she asked David.

David nodded.

It was exactly that. It was Jack's silver 1944 P-51 Mustang.

However, there was something mounted to it.

"Boss, what is that?" the driver asked Roger.

"Oh, Shit! Go!" Roger yelled.

He had reason to be afraid. Mounted to the wings of the aircraft were two 50 caliber cannons.

"This is for all the stuff your put me through Roger. From breaking up my family to making me distrust a good friend, but most of all, this is for making me trust you," Jack said over the plane's radio.

Jack came in low and was now directly head-on with the Ford.

"And as the great John McClaine once said, Yippie Kye Yay Motherfucker!"

The cannon opened up as Jack press the trigger. The rounds ripped through the SUV like a hot knife through butter.

The truck exploded in a shower of sparks.

Jack, meanwhile, pulled a banked turn and landed the plane on the flat.

As the plane came to a stop, David pulled the Charger up. Tony stopped right behind.

Jack slid the canapé back and jumped out. He ran over to Joann as she rushed out of the car.

The two embraced each other as the Ford burned in the background.

"I thought I lost you there for a second," Joann said.

"Me too, honey, me too."

As the two continued to hug, Tony walked up with Dale. "I think this soldier belongs to you," Tony said.

Dale looked exactly like a younger version of Jack except his hair was a lighter brown.

"Son, do you remember me?" Jack asked.

Dale looked at Jack for a minute than walked over and hugged Jack.

"I missed you, dad," he said.

"Me too, son, me too," Jack said.

TO BE CONTINUED…

Author's note: Well, how's that for a conclusion? I have to mention one thing. I don't own the rights to the Die Hard line. Please R and R. And look for updates, I have one more chapter and one more surprise.


	9. The Final Chapter

Chapter 8: The Final Chapter

The Front of the White House, Washington D.C.

The sun shone brightly not a cloud in the sky. The white marble of the White House glistened in the daylight.

Parked in the oval driveway were four cars. Jack's Charger and Chevelle were in front and behind them were an NSC Chevy Tahoe and a Marine Corp Hummer.

After his latest heroic act, Jack had been invited to the White House by the President. Todd, Carry, David, Joann, Dale, Bill, Charlie, and Tony were also invited as guests.

Suddenly the quiet was broken as the front doors opened. A group of reporters followed two men down the front steps. It was Jack and currently he was in conversion with the President.

The two stopped for a minute and Jack pointed to the Charger.

"Well, I'll be damned. You're telling me you once jump a canyon with that car?" the President said.

"Yep, and a semi and an RV," Jack responded.

The President shook his head in disbelief. He then reached down and shook Jack's hand one more time and turned back and walked back into the mansion.

The reporters followed trying to get one last comment from the President.

Jack turned back and walked over to the cars. Todd, David, and Joann were all standing between the Chevelle and the Charger.

Jack without saying a word waved Todd over to him.

Todd silently followed Jack over to the front of the Charger.

"Todd, I just want to thank you for helping me out again. You're the best "partner" I've ever worked with," Jack said.

"Well, thanks J… Wait a minute, I'm the only partner you've ever worked with," Todd responded.

"Exactly."

As the two finished, David walked up.

"Well, now what Jack? Time to head home?" he asked.

"Yea, I think so," Jack responded with a smile.

He started to walk back toward the Charger, but instead of getting in the driver's door he opened the passenger door.

"What are you doing, Jack?" Todd asked puzzled. "Aren't you going to drive back?"

"I'm not. You are," Jack said as he tossed the keys to Todd.

"You're serious? No jokes this time?"

"No jokes. It's time."

Todd smiled and the two got into the car.

David, Carry, and Joann meanwhile got into the Chevelle with Dale.

Just before they left, Charlie ran up to the Charger's passenger door.

"Jack, you almost forgot this," he said as he held up a medal that Jack had received.

"Thanks again, Jack, and good luck to you."

"You too, Charlie, take care of yourself."

As Todd started the Charger, Jack tried to give him a piece of advice.

"Now, Todd, keep in mine. This car has a lot more horsepower then the Chevy so take it easy."

"Don't worry, Jack. Just hang on."

Todd reached down and drop the car into gear and burned out the Dodge.

Jack just rolled his eyes and reached down and switched on the radio.

Who do you love by George Thorogood began to play as the car pulled away.

THE END

Author's note: There you go! The Stuntman series is done however I still plan on have two bonus chapters so stay tuned.


	10. Music Video

Author's Note: Ok, this is a music video to what I like to call the Stuntman theme song which is "Who Do You Love" by George Thorogood. I don't own the rights to the song. That belongs to the legendary George Thorogood. Keep rockin' George.

The Stuntman Series: Music Video

The Desert outside of LA

A black car speeds along the desert floor. Up ahead is a stage with some musical instruments on it.

The car is a 1968 Dodge Charger R/T.

The Charger speeds directly toward the stage. Just before it hits the stage, the driver slams on the brakes and slide the car against the stage with the driver's door facing the steps up to the main part.

The door swings open and a man in a leather black jacket and sunglasses steps out.

"He's here guys. Let's get this party started," a stage hand says as he hands the man a white guitar.

From offstage, a voice counts down.

THREE,

TWO,

ONE,

ACTION!

The stage lights come on as the man begins to play.

_I walked forty-seven miles of barbed wire, I got a cobra snake for a necktie  
A brand new house on the road side, and it's a-made out of rattlesnake hide_

As the words echo out the speakers, a crowd begins to form in front of the stage.

_Got a band new chimney put on top, and it's a-made out of human skull  
Come on take a little walk with me baby, and tell me who do you love?_

As the band hits the chorus, a large screen drops down behind them.

It begins to play the opening chase scene from the first Stuntman movie.

_Who do you love?  
Who do you love?_

_Around the town I use a rattlesnake whip, take it easy baby don't you give me no lip  
Who do you love?  
Who do you love?  
_

As the song continues, the main cast from the Stuntman stories comes out. Jack walks over to George with another guitar and begins to sing the next part.

_I've got a tombstone hand and a graveyard mind, I'm just twenty-two and I don't mind dying  
Who do you love?  
Who do you love?  
Who do you love?_

The two continue through the chorus playing along together.

When the solo starts, the curtain behind the screen drops and Charlie enters with yet another guitar behind him Bill has a pair of sunglasses on and is playing a bass.

Charlie comes out front and plays the solo.

Behind the group, the screen plays the climaxes from the three stories. The explosions are timed with the drums in the song.

_Now Arlene took a-me by my hand, she said "Lonesome George you don't understand,  
who do you love?"  
The night were dark and the sky were blue, down the alleyway a house wagon flew  
Hit a bump and somebody screamed, you should've heard what I'd seen  
Who do you love?  
Who do you love?  
Who do you love?  
Who do you love?_

The man who started the song continues to sing and finish the song. The crowd and cast continue to rock out.

_Yeah, I've got a tombstone hand in a graveyard mine, just twenty-two baby I don't mind dying  
Snake skin shoes baby put them on your feet, got the goodtime music and the Bo Diddley beat  
Who do you love?  
Who do you love?_

As the song hits its last verse, the whole cast sings along and a fireworks display goes off behind them.

_I walked forty-seven miles of barbed wire, I got a cobra snake for a necktie  
A brand new house on the road side, and it's made out of rattlesnake hide  
Got a band new chimney put on top, and it's made out of human skull  
Come on take a little walk with me child, tell me who do you love?  
Who do you love?  
Who do you love?_

With the song finished, the artist takes off the guitar and hands it to Jack.

"Thanks for the jam, George."

"Any time Jack, any time."

He then walks off the stage and down to the car. He shuts the car door and speed away.

Just before the car hits the horizon he spins a 180 drives a bit in reverse and then spins the car back straight.

_FADE OUT_


End file.
